Tokyo Mew Mew Fanfic: Excited Or Aroused! Zakuro's Side
by LeaderOfTheCats
Summary: Don't worry, it's not weird or stuff like that! Now, do you remember when Ryou said that if Ichigo got excited or aroused, her ears and tail would pop out? They do a lot, if you can remember that too. I was wondering if the same applied to the other girls, and if it did, what would it be like? So, that's what this is! These are Zakuro's stories, please enjoy!
1. Zakuro's Powers?

**This story is set before they got Zakuro to join their group, but right after they had been given their powers. Ichigo, at this moment, is running around school and freaking out. It's a day after they were infused, and ****Zakuro** is busy working.

Zakuro, a popular idol with a passion for everything, was one of the loneliest people in the world. She had very few true friends, since she was very cold. It wasn't hard to be friendly around people, but she wanted people to understand her as well. Unfortunately, this didn't seem to be close to happening. Zakuro had gone to the park recently, and had met some girls there. But a sudden earthquake made her faint, and she woke up near a refreshment machine. She didn't know how she got there, but she spent the rest of the day signing autographs. She wondered if she would ever meet them again, yet she figured that they weren't very nice. Most people weren't, they were so selfish and all they wanted was to be friends with a popular idol. They never tried to get to know Zakuro, acting like they were so cool.  
As Zakuro did her new spring photo shoot, she found her mind was wandering. She felt very alert, and she was feeling unusually hungry. Zakuro posed, and she smiled out of habit. The camera flashed, and there was a clap. "Wonderful, Zakuro-chan! Of course, you're good at everything." The woman who was taking pictures of Zakuro said, as she walked up to her.  
Zakuro turned to face her, and she chuckled softly. "I'm sure it's because of your excellent skills, Nami." She asserted, bowing slightly.  
Nami rolled her eyes, and she pushed on Zakuro's arm. "So modest! You're not at all like other idols!" She stated, checking over her camera.  
Zakuro walked over to a folding chair, and she sat down in it. She took a drink of her water, and she looked at the magazine sitting on the table by her. It was a fan magazine, full of information all about Zakuro. She sighed, and crossed her legs. Most of it was untrue, just made up to make fans happy. Still, it wasn't like it really mattered.  
Zakuro took another drink of her water, when someone walked up to her. "Excuse me, Fujiwara-San?" A timid voice whispered from behind her, making Zakuro look up.  
The face was familiar, but she couldn't place the name. It was a girl with long black hair and pale skin, and she looked really cute. Zakuro smiled, and she sat up straight. "May I help you?" She inquired, throwing her long hair over her shoulder.  
The girl swallowed, and she nodded. She held out a piece of paper, which was a picture of Zakuro. "C-Can I have an autograph, please?" The girl asked, bowing her head.  
Zakuro's smile flickered, but she managed to not frown. She got out of her chair, and took a pencil from the table next to her chair. "Sure, who's it for?" She questioned, trying to hide the annoyed tone in her voice.  
The girl looked up at her, as if she was shocked she didn't know. "I-I'm Mari, one of the back-up dancers for your new concert?" She reminded her, gripping the picture tight.  
Zakuro took the picture from Mari, and she signed it. She didn't like the picture, she had seen it too many times. Mari stared at Zakuro, as if trying to decide something. Zakuro finished signing, and she handed it back to Mari. "There, please continue to be my fan." She said, mostly out of habit.  
Nami walked up to Zakuro, and she smiled. "Zakuro-chan, you can go rest up now! We've got to set up for the next shoot, so you have about an hour!" She told her, leading Zakuro away from Mari. Unseen by Zakuro, Mari crumpled up the paper. She scoffed, and tossed it away. She stomped off, kicking at the leg of the folding chair.  
Zakuro was in her trailer, lying down. She felt so odd recently, as if she was changing. She found it a lot harder to be around people, and she was finding it hard to stay awake during the early morning shoots. It had all started around the time she met those girls, as if it was all connected to them. Zakuro rolled over, and she shut her eyes. It wasn't as if she didn't like people, it was just...she was sick of fake people. She tried not to pretend herself, and she didn't really. She just smiled when it was right to smile, even if it wasn't really what she was feeling. She had been trained to smile, like a common dog. She had been trained to do a lot of things she was tired of, even speak. Zakuro stretched, and she rubbed at her eyes. It'd be nice if she could just rest and wake up far away from here, she told herself.  
There was a loud knock at the door of Zakuro's trailer, making her jump. Zakuro pushed herself up, and she ran over to the door. She opened it, and Nami was standing there. "You have to evacuate, there's a strange animal attacking the studio!" She yelled at her, grabbing onto her hand.  
Nami started to pull Zakuro away, but a large paw knocked the trailer aside. Zakuro and Nami rolled away, both of them crashing into a wall. Zakuro landed against Nami, who had hit her head. Zakuro pushed herself up, and she started to pull Nami up. Someone roared behind Zakuro, making her turn around. A large cat was standing there, stepping closer and closer to Zakuro. Zakuro pulled Nami up, and she started to move away slowly. She had no idea what was going on, but she had guessed that an animal hadn't gotten loose from the zoo. The cat hissed, and it lunged towards Zakuro. Zakuro tossed Nami out-of-the-way, and she got hit by the cat's claws. Nami landed on the grass, rolling down into a patch of grass. Zakuro panted, and she pushed herself up. The cat was standing right in front of her, its bright yellow eyes staring down at her. Zakuro put her hand on her stomach, trying to cover up the large cut there. The cat growled, and it swiped at Zakuro. Zakuro rolled out-of-the-way, and she ran away from the cat. The cat chased after her, obviously just playing around.  
Zakuro looked around, hoping that there would be a nearby hiding spot. She didn't see anywhere, and the cat was quickly gaining on her. Zakuro tripped over a trash can, and she landed on her stomach. She moaned, and pushed herself up. The cat was walking up to her, licking its chops and purring. Zakuro tried to get up, but she couldn't manage to stand up. She looked down at her stomach, which was bleeding. She also saw a small mark on her stomach, which the cut was going just above. Zakuro panted, and she looked back up. The cat was standing just above her, and it mewed at her. Zakuro shut her eyes, wincing in pain from the cuts. She couldn't be killed like this, it was insane!  
Zakuro felt herself lift up, and suddenly became dizzy. Zakuro opened her eyes, and she saw a wolf standing before her. Zakuro stared at it, and she reached out at hand. The wolf jumped onto her, but it disappeared just as it did. Zakuro gasped, and a bright light came from her stomach. Her clothes and her hair began to change, as if she was transforming into something else.  
Zakuro opened her eyes, hoping that that had been a dream. The cat was still standing above her, getting ready to eat her. Zakuro grunted, and she kicked the cat in the face. The cat howled, and it backed up. Zakuro jumped away from the cat, landing on the ground. She looked down at herself, and saw that she had changed. The mark on her stomach was clearly outlined now, and the cut was gone. Whatever was going on, Zakuro was determined to defeat this cat. She looked back at the cat, and she started to walk towards it. The cat was getting to jump on her, not afraid to attack. Zakuro thrust her hand out, and she narrowed her eyes. "Ribbon Zakuros Pure!" She yelled, a cross-like object suddenly appearing in her hand.  
A pink light hit the cat, striking it in the face. The cat howled, and it fell to the ground. Zakuro jumped up in the air, hitting the cat again. The cat began to shine, and it shrank back to normal size. Something floated away from the cat, disappearing into the sun.  
The cat looked up at Zakuro, and it ran off. Zakuro landed, and she looked down at herself. She hadn't really expected anything like this, but she felt like she had a lot of power. What was that thing?  
Zakuro heard a groan, and she gasped. She turned around, and saw that people were stumbling out from the wreckage of the studio. Zakuro looked around, and she ran towards a storage shed. She ran inside, and shut the door behind herself. She sank to the floor, and sighed. She had no idea what to do, she seemed to be stuck like this. If anyone saw her like this, they'd be freaked out. Zakuro looked down at her knees, and she shut her eyes. She wanted to go back to normal, that was all. It'd be fine, if she could just do that. Zakuro felt something surround her, and when she opened her eyes, she had gone back to normal. The cut on her stomach was gone, but she was okay otherwise. Zakuro stood up, and she opened the storage shed door. There were people fixing things already, as if this happened all the time. Zakuro walked away from the storage shed, and she remembered about Nami. She ran off towards where her trailer had been, not sure what had happened to her after that.  
Zakuro saw the destroyed trailer, and she saw someone lying in the grass. Zakuro ran over to them, and she saw it was Nami. She was fine, except for a small bruise on her forehead. Zakuro wiped at her own forehead, and she knelt down by her. Someone walked up to her, and they bent down to look at Zakuro. "Is she okay, ma'am?" A man asked, holding out a handkerchief.  
Zakuro looked up, and she saw a man with his hair in a long brown ponytail. He didn't look like he recognized her, and he was wearing a large trench coat. Zakuro nodded, and she stood up. She turned around, looking at the crew. "Hey, could we get some help over here?!" She called to them, waving her hand at Nami.  
The man continued staring at Zakuro, and he cleared his throat. Zakuro looked at him, and he smiled kindly. "Did you see what happened?" He inquired, sounding as if he thought she did.  
Zakuro paused for a moment, and she shook her head. "No, I hid inside the storage shed. It looked like a jaguar had gotten loose or something, but I really don't know." She commented, not wanting to tell anyone about what had happened. The man stared at her, and he walked off. Zakuro watched him go, wondering who he was. The crew walked over to Nami, and they started to pull her up. Zakuro looked back at them, not really caring about that man anymore. She had transformed, and that wasn't that strange. At least she had managed to save Nami.

Farther away, the man in the trench coat had stopped. He took a strange fluffy thing out of his pocket, and it flew up towards his face. The man backed up, and the fluffy thing started to beep. It shone a blue light on the ground, and a blond-haired boy appeared on it. He blinked, and crossed his arms. "Is that really your disguise, Keichiro?" He questioned, stifling a chuckle.  
The man shrugged, and he straightened the trench coat. "I think it looks good on me, honestly." He stated, smirking at himself.  
The boy sighed, and he stood up straight. "Did you see a girl there?" He wondered, looking quite annoyed.  
The man nodded, and he looked back towards the studio. "I didn't even need to interfere, she took care of the problem all by herself. She's a lot stronger than Ichigo-chan, I should say." He answered, gripping his hands into fists. "But I don't think we can get her without the other girls, Ryou. She's awful cold, and she had the DNA of the grey wolf in her. " He asserted, looking back towards the blue light.  
The boy groaned, and he put his hand on his forehead. "I was hoping she wouldn't activate so soon, we don't have any way to take care of her. So she doesn't get in trouble, Keichiro, you keep an eye on her." He instructed him, the blue light disappearing.  
Keichiro stared down at the ground, and the fluffy thing landed on his shoulder. "Hmm, okay." He mumbled, looking back towards the studio.

Zakuro had no idea what she had gotten herself into, even after she had fought that thing. But she was sure of one thing: she was changing.


	2. Zakuro Manages It

**Set just after the previous story, at this time, Ichigo should've just found Mint. Zakuro has not yet encountered anything that bad about her powers, and no one has figured out about the Mew Mew's yet.**

One clear and warm day,two women were walking absent-mindedly through the park, just talking among themselves. The sun was shining bright through the trees, and a soft wind was blowing. One of the women adjusted her bag's strap, and she shrugged. "I don't know, I guess I might go." She commented, playing with her hair.  
The other woman chuckled, and she crossed her arms. "You'll have to go on a diet." She reminded her, both of them laughing at that.  
A hard wind blew, making the women stop. They both shivered, and the first woman rubbed at her arms. "Man, it's cold! I wonder-" She started to say, stopping as she heard something walk up behind them. The women stood there for a second, both of them too afraid to turn around. However, their curiosity got the better of them.  
The women turned around, and they saw a giant dog. It looked just like a Labrador, but much larger. It had a big jewel in the middle of its forehead, and its eyes were glowing red. It growled at them, and took another step forward. The women gasped, and they both started to run off. The dog chased after them, an odd pleasure in its eyes. As they were running, one of the women tripped. She fell down, and the other women stopped to run back for her. She grabbed her hand, and pulled her up. Just as the dog was about to leap on them, something hit the dog. The dog was thrown back, and the women ran off. The dog growled, and it looked up. Standing in a tree, was Zakuro, transformed into her other form. She had her weapon out, and she pulled the whip back to her. "You should pick on people your own size, puppy." She stated, pushing her hair over her shoulder. The dog snarled, and it jumped towards her. Zakuro jumped out-of-the-way, landing on the dog's back. She held her weapon up, pointing it towards the dog. "Ribbon Zakuros Pure!" She shouted, the whip wrapping around the dog's neck. A bright light shined, as the whip got tighter and tighter. The light disappeared, and there was a small ghostly shape floating there. It was right above a little Labrador, which looked extremely confused. The ghost flew away, and the dog ran away barking. Zakuro changed back to normal, and she straightened her sleeves. "People need to take care of their pets..." She muttered, looking down at her watch. She grunted, and started to run off. She was late again, as she had been for the past few days. It was kind of annoying, but at least people were safe. She hadn't been seeking out this monsters, but they kept finding her. Zakuro was wondering what was going on, but figured that it didn't really matter. She was doing fine, and it wasn't like there was anything she couldn't handle.

Zakuro was working as usual that afternoon, while all her classmates were on a trip. She didn't mind that, it wasn't like she hadn't expected all this. She almost never got to go on school trips, and she did have school to do. Zakuro was at an interview, promoting her upcoming concert. It was going well, she thought. Still, she knew how fast things could go wrong. "So, Fujiwara-san, I heard that you're planning to go on tour this year after your concert?" The interviewer asked, as he sat across from Zakuro.  
Zakuro smiled, and she shrugged. "If all goes well, and I manage to keep my fans." She commented, leaning back in her chair.  
The interviewer laughed, and he nodded. "Sure, Fujiwara-san, you're at the height of your popularity! What could possibly happen?" He questioned, leaning onto his knees.  
Zakuro paused for a moment, remembering about her new powers. Zakuro chuckled, and she smirked. "Almost anything, actually." She said, hesitantly.  
The interviewer looked up at the clock, and he got up from his chair. "We'll be back in fifteen minutes, with more news about Zakuro's upcoming concert." He told the audience, as he waved to the cameras.  
Zakuro waved slowly, a bit nervous about what could happen. "And...cut!" The director called, walking out from behind a set. Zakuro got up, and she brushed her hair over her shoulder. "Great job, Fujiwara-san! Thanks for being on our show!" He thanked her, shaking her hand as she extended it.  
Zakuro shook her head, and she smoothed her shirt out. "No, thank you. I know it's a lot of trouble to fit me in, and I thank you for the opportunity." She asserted, bowing low.  
The director and the interviewer laughed loudly, and they both walked off. Zakuro sighed, and she walked off towards her dressing room. She was so exhausted, she had been using her powers a lot lately. She was always rushing from one job to another, and she was barely on time for those. This transforming thing was tiring, and it didn't seem to be getting any better.  
As Zakuro walked into her dressing room, she felt as if she was about to fall asleep right now. She shut the door behind herself, and walked over to the mirror. She had fifteen minutes to herself, and she had to get tidied up again. It wasn't as if she had been doing anything major, but she always had to tidy up after an interview. Zakuro started to brush her hair, and she stared at herself in the mirror. It was hard to believe she had magical powers, even while she was fighting. It felt like it was just another role, and she had a hard time believing she was actually awake. Zakuro yawned, and she rested her head against her hand. "I'm so tired..." She muttered, beginning to doze off.  
Zakuro moaned, and her head dipped down. She fell asleep, her free hand falling down beside her. Zakuro was falling deep asleep, when she heard a faint knocking. Zakuro opened her eyes slowly, and she looked up. She looked around, and swallowed. There was a loud slam at the door, surprising Zakuro. She fell out of her chair, hitting her foot on the vanity desk as she did. Zakuro shouted, and she pulled her foot closer to herself. There was another knock, and the doorknob rattled. "Fujiwara-chan, are you okay?" Someone asked, pushing on the door.  
Zakuro pushed herself up, and she rubbed at the back of her head. She turned around to walk towards the door, and paused for a moment. She looked back at the mirror, and saw that she had suddenly grown ears. Zakuro stepped closer to the mirror, and she touched the ears gingerly. They drew back at her touch, and Zakuro gasped. She had been falling asleep a lot recently, and been surprised almost as often. She hadn't had ears pop out before, at least, as far-back as she remembered. "Fujiwara-chan!" The person called again, pushing harder on the door.  
Zakuro grunted, and she turned towards the door. "Uh, I'm fine! I'll be out in a second!" She shouted, rubbing at her ears. She sighed, and tried to figure out what to do. Maybe this was like the transforming thing, and she could just change back to normal. Zakuro touched her ears again, and she felt something touching her head. Zakuro lowered her hand, and she swallowed. She looked behind herself, and saw a little tail slowly wagging behind herself. Zakuro bit her lip, and she sat back down in her chair. "Great, that's exactly what I need." She mumbled, running her fingers through her hair.  
Zakuro tried to think of what to do, since she had to go on in a matter of seconds. She could always wear a hat, but how would she hide a tail? Zakuro took a deep breath, and the ears and the tail disappeared. She looked behind herself again, and she raised an eyebrow. What was going on, she certainly didn't expect to be turning into an animal. Zakuro got up from her chair, and she walked over to the mirror. She spun around, and saw that she had gone back to normal. Zakuro ran over to the mirror, and she fixed her hair. She fixed her make-up, and went over to the door. She opened it up, and ran out of the door. "Sorry that I took so long, but I had to fix my make-up!" She apologized, running over to the set.  
The interviewer chuckled, and he patted Zakuro on the shoulder. "That's all right, we're not on for five more minutes." He told her, walking away from her. Zakuro stared off into space, a bit annoyed by herself for being so worried.  
Five minutes later, Zakuro was in the middle of her interview. Farther away, in a very pink cafe, two men were sitting and watching her interview. One of the men, with a long brown ponytail and wearing a waiter's uniform, was serving tea. The other man was wearing casual clothes, and he looked very pleased. "She's going through her powers a lot faster than I figured, she's incredibly strong." He commented, putting his feet up on a table.  
The first man shrugged, and he sat down at the table. "We'll have to keep an eye on her, I don't think Momomiya-chan and Aizawa-chan are ready for this kind of teammate yet." He asserted, taking a drink from a teacup.  
The second man chuckled, and he pushed on his shoulder. "Yeah, well, I'll deal with it. I'm sure that I can take care of her, I have a way with our ladies." He stated, picking up a teacup.  
The first man paused for a moment, and he leaned his head against his hand. "She looks lonely..." He muttered, staring absent-mindedly at the T.V.  
The second man shrugged, and he leaned back in his chair. "She looks powerful, does it really matter if she is?" He questioned, stretching his legs out. The first man got up, and he walked into the kitchen. The second man clicked the T.V. off, as he got up from the table. He sighed, and looked towards the kitchen. "...Keichiro, she'll be fine!" He assured him, walking off into the kitchen.

After Zakuro had finished her interview, she hung around for a bit longer. It was a lonely walk back home, and she hated it. Sitting in her dressing room, she stared at herself and wondered what was happening to her. Nothing was making sense anymore, not even the usual things. She was fighting strange creatures, her sleeping schedule was all out of whack and she felt so strange. Somehow, it felt a bit lonely now. She hadn't felt lonely since she started to transform, and now she thought that she was just a freak. Zakuro sighed, and she pushed herself up from her chair. She walked out of her dressing room, as the crew were putting the set away. It might be nice if she could just be back to normal, she was so tired of being weird. "Out of the way, everybody!" A crewman called, unheard by Zakuro.  
Zakuro rubbed at her nose, and she continued walking. A crewman carrying a large pole was walking through, not noticing Zakuro coming through. Zakuro looked up, just in time to see the crewman. She grunted, and moved of the way. She began to back up, as the crewman passed through. Zakuro felt her foot slip, and she began to fall down a staircase that led to a storage room. Zakuro gasped, and she shut her eyes. How worse could her day get? She hit the stairs, but didn't fall down the steps. She groaned, and pushed herself up. She looked around, and saw people staring down at her. "I thought I saw someone fall down these steps, but it's just a dog." A man said, walking away from the stairs.  
Zakuro walked up the steps, finding that things were a lot higher than they were before. She looked up at a girl, who smiled at her. "It's cute, who does it belong to?" She asked, bending down and patting Zakuro on the head.  
Zakuro backed up, and she tried to figure out what was going on. She looked down at herself, and saw paws. She sat down, and looked behind herself. There was a wagging tail behind her, and she saw fur. Zakuro looked up at the people, and she swallowed. "H-Hey, what's going on?" She muttered, not sure what was going on anymore. All she heard was a yelp, but she knew it was her who had been talking. What could've been happening? Had she turned into a dog? Was she getting more and more powers? What was going on?!


End file.
